polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Parisball
Parisball |nativename = Parisballe |founded = Beginning of the 1st Century |image = Parisisis.PNG |caption = Je vois la vie en rose |government = Mayorship |personality = Grumpy, selfish, smart, intellectual, romantic, pyromaniac, artist, intellectual, sarcastic. |language = French |capital = itself |affiliation = Île-de-Franceball (Father) Franceball (Grandmère) |religion = Roman Catholicism Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Franceball (Grandmère) Île-de-Franceball (Father) New York Cityball Londonball (sometimes) Berlinball Romeball Brusselsball Amsterdamball Madridball (City) Andorra la Vellaball Lisbonball Washington DCball Chinaball (Gib tourism monies!) Paris of the East Paris of the West Paris of the Middle East Japanball (Recognises my silent) |enemies = Marseilleball (football) Londonball Gypsyball ISISball Englandball (For pronouncing me in my name. It is silent!) Karachiball (I am the real City of Lights!) Flag thief! |likes = Wine, baguette, accordion, painting, the Eiffel Tower, Le Moulin Rouge, French music, French cinema, Paris-Saint Germain F.C (football/soccer team), Paris-Levallois Basket (basketball team), Stade Français (rugby team), Le Tour de France, Cabarets, Operas, herself, Louis Vuitton, Neymar Mbappe Cavani |hates = Lack of wine, gypsies, tourists, pigeons, people walking slowly, cold baguette, cold café, shitty weather, getting run over (and beaten up) by ISISball, rest of Franceball mainly Marseilleball (dirty provincials!). And people pronouncing the s in her name, Marine Le Pen, Fire, Neymar crying all the time, Barcelonaball bringing up 6-1 (TU BRIBED LE REFEREE, CONNARD!) |intospace = Oui (with maman) |bork = Eiffel Eiffel / Love Love / Paris Paris |food = Is wine considered as food? Otherwise frogs and escargot |status = Mourns the loss of one of his greatest landmarks. He saved many priceless relics and will rebuild the cathedral |notes = Pray for Paris, DON'T LEAVE NEYMAR |reality = Capital cityball of Franceball }} is the capital of Franceball. He is a well known cityball with many famous and historical landmarks known by tourists and people the world over. He beat Hamburgball, Budapestball, Romeball, and Los Angelesball to host the 2024 Olympics. He is currently undergoing an extreme tragedy, as his Notre Dame Cathedral, dating from the 13th Century, has burnt down. History Parisball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by SPQRball as "Lutetiaball". She became capital for Franksball, Kingdom of Franceball and Franceball. In 1860, he extended his territory and has 20 districts known as arrondissements. In 1870, he founded Paris Communeball, the only government who is very singular because the rest of Franceball doesn't follow this movement. He hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 1978 at the Palais de Congrès after Franceball won for the fifth time. He hosts the final stage and the victory ceremonies of the Tour de France cycling race every year on the Champs-Élysées since 1975. In 1992, Paris could into Disneyland and got the only disneyland in Europe. In 13th November 2015 file:ISIS-icon.png ISISball killed 130 people and wounded 683 people during the terrorist attack in file:Paris-icon.png Parisball. He co-hosted the 2017 World Hockey Championships with Cologneball, and also hosted the championship games of the 1998 World Cup and 2016 Euro Cup tournaments. He loves his football team, Paris-Saint Germain (PSG), very much. On 31 July 2017, Parisball found out that thanks to a deal made between Los Angelesball and the IOC, he will be hosting the 2024 Summer Olympics - the IOC made it official on 13 September 2017. It will be the first time in a century that he will host the event (the last time being in 1924). How to draw Draw Parisball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into two vertical stripes, blue and red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Heilhitler.png Parisball_emblem.png Region gore by audiseus-d9u4roc.png C93je02w.png zh:巴黎球 Category:Franceball Category:Cityballs Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Franceball Category:Capitalballs Category:Olympic Host Category:Eurovision Host Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:Red Blue White Category:SPQRball